


Tumblr Avalance prompts

by Notabeautifullittlefool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notabeautifullittlefool/pseuds/Notabeautifullittlefool
Summary: A few short little drabbles based on prompts I got on tumblr. Originally posted there, but I'm compiling them in one place here.





	1. "I'm trying to drown my yearly sorrows at this bar, stop making me laugh"

"I'll have a scotch please. Actually, make it a double." 

The bartended nodded in understanding and quickly fixed the blonde woman her drink. She had just lifted it to her lips when a beautiful woman sat down next to her and started talking. 

"Drinking alone? Me too. We should drink alone together. I'm Sara," the woman introduced herself, looking at Ava expectantly. 

Confused, Ava set her glass down and turned to look at her. "Ava. I'm just trying to have a drink in peace. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk."

Sara raised her eyebrow and slowly looked Ava up and down. "A little more forward than I was expecting, but yeah, we don't have to talk. Should we head to your place or mine?"

Ava had picked that unfortunate moment to swallow her drink and ended up choking, spewing scotch all over the bar in front of her. Her throat was on fire, and she was gasping for air. After a few seconds, she managed a breath in and stared at Sara in horror. "That's not what I meant at all!" 

If she were being honest with herself, any other night she may well have said yes. This Sara was certainly attractive, and Ava wasn't currently seeing anyone. But it wasn't any other night. She took a moment to breathe and collect herself, but when she looked up at Sara, the other woman was smirking. 

"I know. It was a joke. Unless you'd be into that…?" 

Ava couldn't help but chuckle at Sara's persistence; her easy-going manner had set Ava at ease, and she found that now they had started talking, she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. 

"Not tonight. But if you asked me tomorrow, maybe my answer would be different," Ava smiled. "But tonight, I think I'd be willing to reconsider my 'no talking' request if you're planning on hanging around."

Sara's face lit up, and she took off her jacket, laying it on the stool next to her. "Just so happens, I am." 

They laughed and talked for hours, until the bartender yelled for last call, and neither found themselves wanting to leave. Ava quickly grabbed a napkin and scribbled her number on it, handing it to Sara as she pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and left. 

Ava checked her phone as soon as she woke up the next morning and found a text from an unknown number sent around 4am:

"It's tomorrow ;)"


	2. "I got into an accident because of the snow and you're the on call doctor and it's not just the pain pills talking but I think I want to kiss you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said when I originally posted this. I know diddly squat about non-ear related medical things, everything I know comes from Grey's Anatomy. So. Just, suspend your disbelief and I apologize in advance for whatever I got wrong lol

“Incoming pedestrian- hit by a bike messenger. Breath sounds are clear and equal, BP holding steady at 100/65. Hang two units O neg and get some morphine ready- there’s a compound fracture of the left tibia,” Doctor Ava Sharpe yelled out across the emergency room as she wheeled her patient into the nearest trauma room. She quickly scanned the chart- Sara Lance, age 31, hit by a car that spun off the road because of the snow, past history of surgeries, and no known allergies.

 

Thankfully, thought Ava, the woman was unconscious. With the blood loss and the fracture in her leg, they would have had to sedate her if she were awake and responsive. She got to work setting the fracture and putting a cast on as another resident hung an IV and a unit of blood. Satisfied that she was stable and needed no more immediate attention, Ava told the nurse to page her when she woke up and went to see to the next patient.

 

 

 

Ava was finishing up her last chart note when her pager went off. Sara Lance, the bicycle accident patient, was awake. She put away her charts and made her way down the hall to her room.

 

“Ms. Lance, how are you feeling?” She asked as she stepped into the room. “I’m Dr. Ava Sharpe, I was the on call physician when you arrived, so I’ve been treating you. How are you doing?”

 

Sara stared in awe. She was looking at an angel. “Ava,” she whispered. Her angel even had a beautiful name.

 

“Ms. Lance?” Ava asked again, concerned with Sara’s lack of response.

 

“You should call me Sara. People who save my life get to call me by my first name.” Her words were a little slurred but intelligible.

 

Ava smiled as she laughed quietly. “I hardly saved your life. For someone who got hit by a bike, you’re in remarkable shape.”

 

“”s cause I work out,” Sara said proudly.

 

“Not exactly what I meant, but that’s good to hear. So now that you’re awake, how are you feeling?” 

 

Sara kept her eyed fixed on Ava as she checked her chart and walked over to the side of the bed, pulling out her stethoscope.

 

“Sad,” Sara answered.

 

Ava looked up, puzzled.

Sara noticed her furrowed brows and tried to explain, but the words were hard to find and her mind was still hazy. “’m sad ‘cause you’re my beautiful angel. So that means I can’t kiss you. ‘Cause you’re an angel.”

 

Ava was silent. This was certainly a reaction she hadn’t seen before. As a senior resident, this was her first time running the ER, but she thought she’d seen the wide range of reactions patients had to painkillers. This was a new one.

 

“Um, no. I’m your doctor, remember? Dr. Sharpe? I’m just here to check how you’re feeling after your accident.”

 

Sara’s eyes went wide at the word ‘accident.’ “Did I die? Am I in heaven? Is that why you’re such a pretty angel? That’d be okay, I think. If I got to stay here with you. Am I an angel too? Does that mean I can kiss you?”

 

Ava laughed, “No, Ms. Lance. Aside from a broken leg and a few scratches, you’re perfectly alright. As long as you’re not feeling any pain, I’ll leave you to recover. I’ll have the nurse page me if something changes or the next time you wake up. Maybe then the painkillers will be having less of an effect.”

 

Ava turned to head out the door, placing Sara’s chart back at the foot of her bed. She was nearly out the door when Sara spoke again, so softly she almost didn’t hear it. “’m still gonna wanna kiss you then, too.” Ava smiled and left Sara to rest.


End file.
